


"How do I say 'Can I kiss you?' in flower?"

by TacosAreTasty33



Series: The One with the Officer and the Florist [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: "Their first date had been magical.After hours of research, spent looking up the best places to take someone on a date in Purgatory, Nicole had decided to take Waverly to the County Fair. While initially unsure about her decision, the Officer’s doubts were chased away the moment they pulled up to the fairgrounds.One look at Waverly and she knew she had made the right choice."A Wayhaught AU where Waverly is a florist who runs Shorty’s Flower Shop and Nicole is an Officer who makes a very odd request.





	"How do I say 'Can I kiss you?' in flower?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Earpers and fellow fic-readers/writers!
> 
> This is Part III of the series: The One with the Officer and the Florist.
> 
> Finally we get to the date! I was inspired by an answer Kat and Dom gave in an interview as to where Nicole and Waverly would go on their first date! Hope I did the idea justice! As always, comments, questions, and feedback are welcome! I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I had writing it! :)
> 
> Written in response to the prompt: Flower Shop AU-“Person A owns a flower shop and Person B comes in, slaps a $20 dollar bill on the counter and says “How do I say ‘Fuck You’ in flower?”
> 
> I found all the flower meanings online at http://thelanguageofflowers.com. The flowers and their meanings will be included at the end of the fic so you can have an idea of what they look like.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing world of Wynonna Earp! Once again, I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.

_ Part III: “How do I say ‘Can I kiss you?’ in flower?” _ 

Their first date had been magical.

After hours of research, spent looking up the best places to take someone on a date in Purgatory, Nicole had decided to take Waverly to the County Fair. While initially unsure about her decision, the Officer’s doubts were chased away the moment they pulled up to the fairgrounds.

One look at Waverly and she knew she had made the right choice.

The childlike wonder in her hazel eyes and her excited squeal when she caught sight of the place put all of Nicole’s worries at ease.

Being the gentlewoman that she was, Nicole repeatedly declined Waverly’s offers to pay for her own ticket. Even though the brunette would huff and cross her arms every time she was rebuffed, the Officer could see the makings of a surprised smile on her face by the time they got to the front of the ticket line. Noting the astonishment in the other woman’s features, a sad thought ran through the Officer’s mind: _It’s almost as if no one has offered to do this for her before_.

At the thought, Nicole squared her shoulders and grabbed the tickets from the attendant, determined to treat Waverly the way she deserved, tonight and every day after that.

Waverly deserved to be treated like she was the most precious gift anyone could receive, like she had personally hung the stars in the sky. She deserved the world, and Nicole was going to try and give it to her.

With their tickets purchased, the two women walked through the gates hand-in-hand. They were immediately taken-aback by the sheer grandiosity of the Purgatory County Fair. There were rides, and booths, and lights, and people _everywhere_.

Letting out her second excited squeal of the evening, Waverly immediately dragged the Officer in the direction of the Carousel. The redhead followed along happily, content to go wherever the brunette wanted to go, do whatever she wanted to do.

They were met with no line and quickly hopped aboard, searching for the animals they would ride. Waverly found hers first, choosing to ride the Unicorn (because of course she did!). Nicole, not wanting to be too far away from her, selected the black stallion beside it. The Officer gallantly helped the florist with her buckle first, before mounting the trusty steed to the brunette’s left and following suit.

It wasn’t a moment later when the classic-Carousel music began to scratchily play through the aged speakers. Immediately, Waverly’s face broke out in a wide smile, her eyes alight with innocent wonder. The Unicorn began to slowly move up and down as the Carousel spun, causing the brunette to giggle profusely.

Nicole was awestruck, unable to tear her gaze away, completely put under the spell of Waverly Earp.

She was mesmerized by the way the florist’s hair caught the wind, the way her laughter bubbled up in her chest. The Officer was sure this was the most beautiful Waverly had ever looked. Hair flowing, eyes bright, smiling and laughing.

In that moment, she was a complete goner, and she knew it.

After a few more rotations of the Carousel, they neared the end of the ride. Suddenly feeling the need to document this perfect moment, Nicole pulled her phone out of her pocket, getting Waverly’s attention.

“Waves, smile!”

Turning her head, the florist saw Nicole with her phone raised, ready to capture a quick selfie of the two of them. But Waverly didn’t move her eyes to the camera, instead keeping them locked on the redhead. Nicole had stuck her tongue out at the camera, throwing up a peace sign with the hand not holding her phone. She just looked so carefree in that moment that Waverly couldn’t tear her gaze away.

Nicole dropping her arm snapped the brunette out of her daze. Waverly wasn’t sure when the redhead had taken the picture, but the florist was positive it would show her looking nowhere near the camera, her entire focus trained on the beautiful woman seated beside her.

“Aww you weren’t looking Waves! Want to re-take it?”

Waverly just shook her head, gesturing with her hand for Nicole to pass her the phone. Without pause, the Officer diligently handed it over.

When Waverly looked down at the picture, she couldn’t contain the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Looking back up at Nicole, she replied, “No this is…it’s perfect Nicole. Send it to me?”

Taking the phone back, the Officer nodded, sending the picture off right away. But before putting her phone back into her pocket, Nicole quickly set it as her new wallpaper, deciding it was totally her new favorite picture.

The ride finally came to a stop, and the Officer gracefully dismounted. She walked around the side of the Unicorn, coming to a stop next to Waverly and offering her hand to the brunette with a cocky grin. 

The florist accepted gratefully, and they exited that ride, hand-in-hand once more. They walked aimlessly, swinging their locked hands between them until Waverly caught sight of the game booths. She once more dragged the Officer, throwing an excited smile over her shoulder, one Nicole couldn’t help but return.

Waverly’s destination was the stand that held the ring toss. Arriving in front of the booth, Nicole was powerless to resist the excitement from the brunette and promptly handed over some money to the clearly bored teenager.

After a few unsuccessful tries, Waverly still hadn’t been able to land one ring around a bottle. And now she was down to her last ring. The florist fidgeted with it, turning it over in her hands. She felt bad, wasting Nicole’s money on her futile attempts. So she turned and handed her final ring to the Officer with sheepish grin, but the bold look in her hazel eyes seemed to dare the redhead to do better. Raising her brow, the Nicole took the ring and smiled at the brunette, accepting the challenge.

Luck must have been on her side that night.

Nicole’s toss of the final ring had it sailing through the air, aimed for the golden bottle in the middle. It was airborne for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the two women, both watching it attentively. It got closer and closer to the golden bottle, finally making contact. The ring had hit the very rim of the bottle, rolling around it a few times before falling down.

_Success!_

She turned to Waverly and barely had time to react before the florist had launched herself at the redhead, jumping into her arms. Nicole instinctively wrapped them tightly around the brunette, picking her up off of her feet, spinning her in a circle. They both laughed freely, enjoying the moment, enjoying the thrill of winning.

After a few twirls, Nicole set the brunette back down. They both were slightly out of breath, unable to wipe the grins from their faces. Waverly suddenly looked away from the Officer, making eye contact with the teenager.

“Do we get a prize?!” the florist asked, her delight palpable as she clapped her hands together.

“Yup, any of those large prizes up there,” the teenager said, indicating the row of stuffed animals over his shoulder.

The florist jumped up and down excitedly, eyes shooting to the row indicated by the teen. Nicole followed Waverly’s gaze, seeing her scan the row then stop and focus on the large, stuffed pink bear. It was covered in glitter from head to toe, complete with a rainbow on its stomach.

It was an easy decision to make.

Nicole pointed towards the rainbow stuffed animal and decided, “We’ll take the bear, kid.”

Waverly turned back to look at the Officer, the same astonished look on her face from before. It was as if the brunette couldn’t believe Nicole had chosen the prize _she_ had wanted. Her wonder and affection for the Officer’s action shone in her eyes, and without second-guessing herself, Waverly stood up on her tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss to the Officer’s cheek. 

Nicole’s face reddened immediately, her hand coming up to rub at the back of her neck in a bashful manner. Waverly flashed her a sweet smile in response, finding the blushing redhead completely endearing.

A cough interrupted their moment. It seemed the two had forgotten all about the teen and their prize. Smile not falling from her face, Waverly moved around the Officer to grab the bear. With a breezy ‘Thank you!’ for the kid, she tried to pick up her prize, struggling to lift the large stuffed animal from the counter.

Chuckling, Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight in front of her. The bear was almost the same size as Waverly, and the brunette was having trouble getting a good grip on it. Unable to resist capturing this moment, Nicole took out her phone once more.

She captured the moment Waverly finally picked up the bear, hugging it tightly to her chest. Looking up, the brunette noticed Nicole with her phone out and immediately pouted. The Officer had taken another picture her where she wasn’t looking!

Getting the hint from Waverly’s frown, Nicole raised her phone again, ready to take another. This time, Waverly poked her head out from behind the bear’s shoulder and flashed the Officer a toothy smile.

This was definitely Nicole’s new second-favorite picture.

Deciding to drop the bear off in the truck, since Waverly couldn’t hold it and ride the rides, the couple ventured out and promptly returned inside to continue their date. From there they continued to wander, playing more games and riding more rides, eating funnel cakes and ice cream, taking pictures at every stop.

By sunset, the two had successfully gone on, and documented, every ride at the fair except for the Ferris wheel. As they approached it, Waverly’s grip tightened in the redhead’s. Nicole’s chocolate brown eyes filled with concern as she glanced down at the florist.

“You alright, Waves?”

The brunette hummed in response, but didn’t loosen her grip. Looking a few times between the daunting Ferris wheel and the woman next to her, Nicole suddenly understood the tight grip and the tensed shoulders.

“It’s okay to be scared, you know. I’m actually pretty afraid of heights myself,” the redhead confessed with a shrug.

Waverly tilted her head up and looked at the redhead. “Really, you’re afraid?”

With a small shudder Nicole replied, “Yup, always have been. Something about heights just gets me.”

Sensing her uneasiness, the brunette quickly responded. “Well, we don’t have to go on it…”

With a final glance at the brunette, Nicole tugged on their locked hands and led her towards the ride. “Come on Earp, you only live once! Let’s do this…together?” the Officer replied with a shy smile, voice softening at the end, making it sound like more like a question than a statement.

Waverly was powerless to resist those dimples and instead of saying ‘no’ like her fearful-of-heights self wanted her to, she found herself parroting back, “Together.”

That was apparently the right response, as Nicole’s face lit up and she started to walk faster towards the ride.

Their nerves lasted throughout the line, staying with them as they moved progressively closer and closer to the moment they would be airborne.

Nicole had thrown a comforting arm around the brunette’s shoulders, keeping them close together as she told Waverly the story behind her fear of heights. She was halfway through, finally at the part where her brother had pushed her out of the tree house, when she felt Waverly to slip her hand into the back pocket of her jeans. Nicole couldn’t help the grin that broke out on her face in response. Instead of calling attention to it, the Officer dropped a brief kiss to the crown of the florist’s head and continued the story.

Finally, it was their turn. The operator, who looked about as thrilled to be there as they were, stopped the ride, allowing the two women a few moments to step into the rusty red carriage. Nicole let Waverly go first, wanting to put herself on the outside, between her girl and the outside world. Sometimes, she just couldn’t switch off her cop-mode.

The bar then came down across their laps, effectively sealing their fates. There was no backing out now.

With a creak and a jolt, they began their slow ascent. Nicole slid her arm around Waverly once more, bringing the other woman tight to her body. She felt the brunette’s tenseness, her rigidity. Unsure what to do, she remembered how visibly relaxed Waverly had been when she was telling her story in line. Using that as inspiration, she used her free hand to tilt Waverly’s chin up towards her.

“Hey,” she whispered, face illuminated by the setting sun.

“Hi,” Waverly whispered back shakily, nerves evident in her tone.

Sitting like that, heads bowed together, Nicole’s arm keeping the brunette close, with Waverly’s hand on the Officer’s knee, it was as if they were in their own little bubble, their own little world.

Taking a breath, Nicole began to rub small circles on Waverly’s shoulder. “I know this maybe wasn’t my finest idea, but I really wanted to do it all tonight, every ride, every game…” the redhead confessed, eyes locked on the woman in front of her. “I wanted this first date to be perfect, because you deserve perfect, Waves…Gosh, I was so nervous for tonight, you know? I totally thought I was going to mess it up. It took me _forever_ to decide where to even bring you!” the redhead laughed.

“So long story short, while I may have dropped the ball on this one ride, what do you say we get through this, together? We stay just like this? You look at me, and I’ll look at you, and we won’t worry about the height. What do you say?”

The wonder was back in those hazel eyes. “How are you real, Nicole?” the florist whispered, hand coming up to cup the Officer’s face, thumb tracing her cheekbone. “I have never met anyone like you. You just…you _care_ so much. You’ve got the biggest heart of anybody I know. So despite what you may think, this has been the most perfect date I have ever been on. Seriously, like ever!”

The blush was back with a fury, flush creeping up Nicole’s neck and coloring her cheeks. Almost unconsciously, the redhead started to lean in towards the brunette, feeling Waverly's hand tighten on her cheek. But with a start, she realized what she was doing and sat up, rim-rod straight.

_Too soon for that Nicole, don’t rush her or push her into anything_ , the redhead chastised herself.

The Officer cleared her throat, deciding to move away from emotions for the time being. “Soooo wanna hear about the time I almost got suspended from middle school?” Nicole giggled, waggling her eyebrows at Waverly.

The brunette laughed despite being slightly disappointed as to not have gotten a kiss. She nodded enthusiastically, prompting the redhead to launch into her story. 

So despite their initial fears, the two ended up laughing and enjoying ride, neither having trouble with the height.

\--

As the night drew to a close, they piled into Nicole’s truck and headed back towards the Homestead.

The entire ride was spent laughing and singing along to the songs on the radio, very well on Waverly’s part, and very loudly on Nicole’s. Waverly did a particularly good rendition of Amy Winehouse’s “Valerie”, resulting in the redhead complimenting the florist’s voice the rest of the drive.

Once she had come to a stop in front of the house, Nicole shut the engine off. She turned to face the brunette and gave her a timid smile. 

“I uh…I had a really great time tonight, Waves.”

Mirroring the redhead’s grin, the florist replied, “I did too, Nicole.”

Now, Waverly was convinced Nicole was going to kiss her. Hell, she _wanted_ Nicole to kiss her. She had been waiting all night. She thought maybe after winning the bear, and then maybe at the top of the Ferris wheel. But she had waited and waited, and the redhead never made a move.

And now she was waiting again.

But Nicole just sat in the driver’s seat, eyes full of happiness, with a hint of nervousness as well. When the Officer finally moved, it was to reach up to tuck a piece of hair behind Waverly’s ear. The redhead let her finger trail down the florist’s face and gradually moved to cup her cheek. 

Slowly stroking her thumb along Waverly’s cheekbone, Nicole whispered, “You’re so beautiful, Waverly Earp.”

Smiling and nuzzling into the contact, Waverly felt a light blush color her cheeks at the compliment.

“So are you, Nicole Haught.”

With a chuckle, Nicole continued to caress her face. _Now_ Waverly was certain. Nicole was _totally_ going to kiss her.

She saw the Officer move towards her, and her eyes fluttered shut, awaiting the moment when their lips would meet. But instead of the contact she desired, Waverly felt a chaste kiss placed on her forehead, Nicole's thumb still stroking her cheek.

Despite not getting what she wanted, she smiled and let herself get lost in the feeling of Nicole so close to her. When the redhead pulled back, Waverly could see a dopey grin on the Officer’s face, one she was sure was reflected on hers as well. Nicole Haught was without a doubt the sweetest and most adorable person she had ever met. Who else would say goodnight on a first date with a kiss to the forehead?

“Thanks again for an incredible evening, Nicole. I, umm, really hope we can do this again sometime.”

The smile on her face growing impossibly wider, Nicole said, “Anytime, Waves.”

Flashing the Officer one last grin, Waverly opened the door and stepped out into the chilly night. “Good night. Drive home safe and let me know when you get there, okay?”

“Will do! Good night, Waverly.”

With that, Waverly rounded the truck and grabbed her bear. Tucking it securely under her arm, she headed for the Homestead. Offering the redhead a final smile and wave from the porch, she stood and watched the Officer drive away. Her eyes remained locked on the truck until the taillights disappeared into the night.

With a sigh, she made her way inside and up the stairs, thoughts consumed by the redheaded Officer. If at all possible, she wanted to kiss Nicole _even more_ now than she did before.

But she knew the redhead wouldn’t be the one to make the first move. Nicole wouldn’t push her, wouldn’t do anything that she wasn’t comfortable with. She was all chivalrous and gentle-womanly like that. So Waverly would have to do this one herself.

By the next morning, it was decided. Waverly was going to get her kiss and _hopefully_ a girlfriend in the process.

\--

But one week later and Waverly was no closer to kissing the Officer.

And it wasn’t for a lack of trying, because Waverly was _trying_. It was more due to ill-timed interruptions. Sure they still found time to get meals together, the occasional coffee or ice cream. But the florist hadn’t been able to swing more than a few hugs and another forehead kiss from the redhead. 

It was always something that foiled her plans.

Nicole’s gallantry. Wynonna’s bad habit of walking in on them. Work interruptions, both from the Sheriff’s Department and _Shorty’s_.

By the end of the seventh day, the brunette was getting impatient. She wanted nothing more than to push Nicole up against a wall and capture her lips in a searing kiss. She wanted to know what the Officer tasted like. what she felt like, pressed against her. And she wanted it _bad_. 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long for an idea of how to go about doing just that.

Inspiration struck early Saturday morning during an emergency at _Shorty’s_. Waverly had been called in to fill a last-minute order, and on her day off no less.

As she was arranging the bouquet, she decided to spice it up a little bit and went to add a few sunflowers. Looking at the bright and beautiful flowers in her hand, she was reminded of her date with Nicole. Her thoughts drifted to the rides, to the pictures they took together. To the rainbow bear, that was currently next to her desk back at home. To how Nicole had asked her out…

Pausing, sunflower suspended mid-air, Waverly suddenly realized she knew how to get her kiss. She giggled and did a quick happy dance in the empty shop.

She was going to continue her and Nicole’s tradition. She was going to ask Nicole for a kiss using flowers.

\--

At 7:30 AM Monday morning Nicole was up and getting ready for a long shift at the station.

As she brewed some coffee, her thoughts wandered to Waverly. She couldn’t deny how happy the brunette made her. A little over a week of the occasional lunch or cup of coffee and Nicole was a total goner. Even though she hadn’t heard from the brunette all weekend, she wasn’t too worried.

The beeping of her coffee pot shook her from her thoughts and signaled that her morning brew was finally done. Loading it into a to-go cup, the Officer made her way towards the door. Undoing the locks and pulling it open, Nicole looked down and noticed something on her porch. Leaning back inside, she flipped the front porch light on.

Now illuminated, she could see that what had caught her attention was a flower. And what looked to be a note lying on top of it. She quickly bent over and picked them up.

The blossom was single-stemmed, with a few white flowers, fanned out in a circle around the yellow bud, which resembled a trumpet with its tube-like shape. Nicole was struck with how delicate yet stunning it was.

Then she remembered the note attached to it. She quickly unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Nicole,_

_I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve decided to continue our little tradition! This is just your first flower, expect two more by the end of the day!_

_P.S. Put this flower in a vase with some water._

_P.P.S. I really miss you._

_-your flower expert_

With a chuckle, the Officer went back inside and followed Waverly’s instructions. She filled a vase with a bit of water and put the flower carefully into it. Checking the time, she hurried out the door, carrying the vase with her. 

She had two more flowers waiting for her, and she was dying to know what they meant and why Waverly had left them for her. 

\--

By the end of the day, the vase held three different kinds of flowers.

The second was waiting for Nicole on her desk when she arrived at the station. It was a bunch of white bulbs surrounded by bright green leaves. She knew it looked familiar, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

This note said:

_Officer Haught,_

_I decided to add some decoration to your desk! Make sure to work hard today :)_

_And be on the look out for your final flower!_

_-your unicorn_

She quickly popped this flower into the vase and put it underneath her desk as to not draw the attention of her coworkers. She liked most of them and all, but she didn't need to be fielding their questions about the flowers all day.

The last flower didn’t appear at lunch or even during her afternoon coffee break.

She had hoped Waverly would pop by at some point, but no such luck. By the end of her shift, Nicole was tired and couldn’t wait to get home. After she finished up one last report, the redhead tidied up her desk, grabbed her vase, and headed out for the night.

As she left the station and walked towards her cruiser, that was when she saw it.

The third and final flower was sitting on the hood of her cruiser. This flower she recognized. It was a rose, but it had a unique color to it, kind of peach-like. Not quite orange, but not yellow, and not pink either. She added it to her growing collection and opened her last note. 

It read:

_Nicole,_

_Now you have all three flowers! Bring them with you tonight to the Homestead. I’ll explain what they mean and why I left them for you!_

_I miss you and can’t wait to see you! Come over at 7 xoxo_

_-your Waverly_

Nicole couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face as she finished reading the note. Waverly had not only gotten her flowers, but she was also cooking her dinner. It had been a hot minute since the redhead had either one of those.

Strapping the vase with her flowers into the passenger seat of her cruiser, Nicole took off for her place. She had just enough time to shower and change before she had to head to the Homestead. And just enough time to ponder the meaning of the three flowers sitting in the vase beside her. 

\--

At 6:55 PM, Waverly heard a knock at the door.

Brushing her hands on her apron, she quickly stopped in the hall bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror. She had opted for a casual look that evening, jeans and a loose grey sweater, going fresh-faced and even leaving her hair down and wavy. With a satisfied nod at her reflection, she rushed to let her guest inside.

She pulled open the front door, revealing the Officer waiting outside with a bottle of wine and the vase of flowers. Nicole had dressed down for the occasion as well, opting for a long-sleeve navy Henley, jeans, and maroon running shoes. She had also left her hair down, her fiery locks cascading down to her shoulders.

“Hey, you,” Nicole hummed, stepping past Waverly inside the Homestead. She turned and faced the brunette, bending down to press a soft kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head. 

“Hey, yourself,” Waverly replied, eyes closing at the sensation of Nicole’s lips pressed to her forehead.

Nicole moved away to place the wine and vase down, but returned quickly to the brunette’s side. The Officer wrapped her in a tight hug, tucking Waverly’s head beneath her chin.

Both women relaxed into the embrace, feeling better now that they were together again. After a few moments, Waverly heard the timer for the lasagna go off in the kitchen. Moving out of the embrace with a small laugh, Waverly grabbed the discarded bottle of wine with one hand, and one of Nicole’s hands with the other. She led the Officer into the kitchen to finish up her dinner preparations and get the evening started.

\--

In Nicole’s honest and completely un-biased opinion, dinner was phenomenal.

Waverly had made lasagna, garlic bread, and homemade meatballs, all of which paired nicely with the bottle of Pinot Noir the redhead had brought with her. The two had exchanged small talk throughout dinner, discussing their days and their weekends.

And through it all, the vase of flowers sat in the middle of the table, a constant reminder for the both of them as to why Nicole had been invited here tonight.

When the last of the food was put away, and the two had finished up the dishes, Nicole finally plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing her all day.

“So…Waves, what’s with the flowers?”

With a small, nervous smile, Waverly replied, “Why don’t you grab the vase and head on into the living room? I’ll be out in a sec and explain everything. I promise.”

Giving her a smile in return, Nicole grabbed the vase and her glass of wine and headed towards the couch.

Waverly didn’t keep her waiting, only long enough for the brunette to grab the almost-empty bottle of wine and apply some strawberry lip gloss. Setting the bottle down on the coffee table next to the vase, Waverly took a seat next to the Officer, leaving a bit of room between them. She took a final deep breath to chase her nerves away.

_Alright, here goes nothing_ , she thought.

The florist reached for the vase and removed the white and yellow flower.

“This flower is called a jonquil. It is typically used to show desire for affection returned,” Waverly began, replacing it and grabbing the rose. “This rose is a specific kind, it’s not your everyday red or white. It’s called a coral rose, and it means desire.” Waverly returned that flower to the vase and grabbed the final one, the green leaves with white buds. “And this one, this one is usually put out around the holidays. It’s called-“

“Mistletoe,” Nicole whispered, interrupting the florist.

With a surprised grin, Waverly continued. “Yeah, it’s mistletoe. And I’m sure you know this, but it represents affection and usually communicates the desire for a kiss.”

Nodding her head, Nicole looked between the flowers in the vase and the florist sitting in front of her. Now she was an Officer of the law, trained in making connections between seemingly unrelated things. But despite the explanation, she was still a little confused.

“So…I get what these flowers mean, but why did you leave them for me? And where does our tradition come into play here?”

Mustering up the rest of her courage, Waverly stood up and started to pace next to the couch.

“Well I left these flowers for you because I have spent the last week wracking my brain for some way to make our first kiss happen. And this weekend when I was in my shop, I was putting sunflowers into this gorgeous arrangement and I was suddenly hit with this…inspiration. I realized our tradition, of using flowers to communicate questions and wishes and desires, was like the perfect way to get the ball rolling, you know? So I asked myself, ‘How do I say ‘Can I kiss you?’ in flower?’…and that led me to these.”

Finished with her explanation, the brunette stopped her pacing, but didn’t stop worrying her lip or wringing her hands in nervousness. She did chance a look at Officer to gauge her reaction.

Lucky for her, Nicole wasn’t even trying to hide her feelings on the matter, the adoration she felt for the woman in front of her was clear as day.

Rising to her feet, Nicole came to stand in front of the florist. She took a moment to observe how nervous Waverly seemed, and how unnecessary it was. Couldn’t she see how the Officer felt about her? How quickly she had fallen?

Tilting her head to meet Waverly’s gaze, Nicole broke the silence. “Waverly…this is without a doubt, the sweetest and most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. You...you continue to amaze me.”

“Yeah, well…” Waverly replied, ducking her head and blushing at the compliment.

“No seriously, Waves. This is extraordinary… _you’re_ extraordinary,” Nicole said, moving her body one step closer to the brunette, using two fingers to tilt the brunette’s head back up. “Now, in light of recent floral developments-“

“Wait!” Waverly interrupted, causing Nicole’s eyes to widen in surprise. “I umm, I want to be the one to ask this time,” the brunette confessed sheepishly.

With a small chuckle, Nicole conceded and smiled down at the florist, waiting patiently.

“Nicole…can I…can I kiss you?” Waverly asked shyly, looking up through her eyelashes at the Officer.

Feeling a blush heat her cheeks, Nicole whispered a simple and awed ‘Yeah’ in response.

Waverly rose to stand on her tip toes, hands coming to frame the redhead’s face, as she pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. The redhead melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around the florist’s waist. Lips moved against each other, mapping the unknown territory, settling into a rhythm.

Breaking apart a few moments later, their faces remained close to each other as they sucked oxygen back into their lungs. Waverly slowly opened her eyes and saw Nicole already looking down at her, lust swirling in her brown eyes.

While Waverly had meant to keep it short and sweet, she couldn’t help but feel overcome by all of her pent up desire from the week. Add in the fact that Nicole was looking at her like _she_ was going to be the dessert tonight, and the florist couldn't help herself.

Waverly surged up once more to recapture Nicole’s lips with her own. The force of her movement knocked the Officer off balance, causing them to stumble back onto the couch. Waverly landed on top of the redhead, never letting their lips disconnect for a second. Her hands still cupped both of Nicole’s cheeks, while the redhead’s hands had come up to tangle in the florist’s wavy locks.

The brunette traced her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. The redhead granted her permission, and Waverly took it, pushing into the Officer’s mouth. The two women simultaneously moaned at the sensation.

After a few more moments of heated kisses and tongues battling with each other, Waverly moved one of her hands to the edge of Nicole’s Henley. But before the brunette's hand could continue its upward path, the Officer was disconnecting their lips, dropping her head back onto the couch cushion.

“Whoa, wait…Waverly, wait.”

The florist stopped her movements, letting her hand rest on the other woman’s side as she leaned her forehead against Nicole’s. Both women were breathing heavily, staring intently into each other’s eyes.

“Not that I don’t love where this is going, but maybe we should…stop it here for tonight?” Nicole asked, hesitation clear in her brown eyes.

Waverly felt her face flush. “Yeah…you’re right, sorry. Guess I got a little caught up in the moment.”

The florist had taken on that self-deprecating tone once again, and this time Nicole wasn’t going to let it slide.

Moving her hands to frame the brunette’s face, Nicole didn't let Waverly move away from her as she protested, “Waverly, you don’t ever have to apologize for that. For wanting me. I don’t know who in your past made you believe that your beautifully curious mind and your...desire, which is extremely sexy by the way, were things to be ashamed of. But they were wrong, so so so wrong. Please don’t ever apologize to me for that. And don’t ever think that I don’t want this…because I do. I’m…I’m all in here, Waves.”

Tears welled up in the corners of Waverly’s eyes as Nicole poured her heart out. The Officer made her feel important, and cherished, and desired. Beyond that, she was everything Waverly had ever wanted, everything she could have ever wished for. _How did I get so lucky?_ , she wondered.

“Well…I guess it’s a good thing that I’m all in too, then,” Waverly hummed, eyes crinkling.

Responding in turn with a dimpled grin, Nicole traced the smooth skin beneath her fingertips, and asked, “Hey, Waves?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there a flower that would help me ask you to be my girlfriend?”

Waverly couldn’t contain her delighted laugh in response to Nicole’s question, and she leaned down to give the redhead another kiss.

But before she could get carried away, she pulled back, releasing Nicole’s lips and shaking her head. “Not that I know of, baby. But you don’t have to ask me with a flower or anything like that. Because no matter how you asked, my answer would always be ‘yes’.”

Nicole beamed up at the brunette, rising to capture her lips once more. She poured everything she felt in that moment, the elation she got from Waverly’s reply, the giddiness resulting from the brunette’s adorable plan, the peace she felt because the florist returned her feelings, into the kiss.

But it was so much more than a kiss, more than a pair of lips coming together.

It was the declaration of the depth of their feelings. It was the promise of their future together. It was everything Waverly had hoped for, it was everything she dreamed of and more.

It was, in a word, _perfection_.

\--End--

Flowers and their meanings:

-Jonquil: Desire for affection returned

Source of this photo: https://www.colorblends.com/wholesale-flowerbulbs/daffodil-bulbs/golden-echo#.Wp3r1bRcTcw

-Mistletoe: Kiss me, affection

Source of this photo: http://www.bbc.co.uk/newsround/16164453

-Coral Rose: Desire

  
  


Source of this photo: http://rosestoryfarm.com/coral-roses/

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I just love a good fair date! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. Stay tuned for next Monday, when some conflict arises for our two wonderful women. 
> 
> Part IV: "How do I say 'Will you forgive me?' in flower?" will have 3 chapters! I will post one Monday, one Wednesday, and one Friday!
> 
> Until then Earpers xoxo


End file.
